A conventional ratchet tool is shown in FIG. 8 and includes a shank with a head portion 10 and a handle portion, the head portion 10 and the handle portion respectively located at two ends of the shank. The handle portion has a grip 11 mounted thereto so as to provide proper frictional force when held by a user's hand. As shown in FIG. 9, because the shank generally is a straight bar so that when using the ratchet to tighten or loosen a bolt in a recess defined in a surface 12, the socket 13 mounted to the head portion can be inserted into the recess and engaged with the bolt. However, if there are other objects extending from the surface 12, then the shank cannot be used because the objects on the surface limit the operation space of the shank.
Furthermore, the grip 11 generally is securely mounted to the handle portion by receiving the handle portion in a sleeve-like grip 11. Some of the grips 11 are mounted to the handle portion by way of plastic injection molding. Both of the two ways make the handle portion completely be received in the grip 11 so that the customers cannot see the handle portion. The customers have an intention to know what is the handle portion of the ratchet tool in the grip 11 look like. That is to say, the material of the handle portion attracts the customers so that if the handle portion of the ratchet tool is visible, the customers tend to buy the tools rather than the tools whose handle portion cannot seen. Nevertheless, if the grip 11 is made to let a surface of the handle portion be flush with the material of the grip 11, too much flash material is formed on the position where the grip material abutting the handle portion. Therefore, the manufacturers have to take time to remove the flash material.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool which has a head and a handle with an inclined neck connected therebetween so that there is a space defined between the handle and the surface on which objects are located. The handle of the ratchet tool has a ridge extending therefrom so that the grip material is attached to the handle with the top surface of the ridge being flush with the grip material.
The top surface of the handle portion of the present invention is exposed in the grip material and no flash material formed during the manufacturing process.